Diferencia entre amigos y mejores amigos
by Novahikaru Shidou
Summary: YAOI chico x chico, Sasunaru, al que no le guste el género no entre a leer este fic ok, este es un Spamfic, nacido precisamente de una carta cadena con el mismo nombre, por si algún día la reciben :P


DIFERENCIAS ENTRE AMIGOS Y MEJORES AMIGOS

Sai se encontraba sentado en la sala del departamento de Sasuke se encontraban haciendo un trabajo en equipo junto con Naruto, les llevaría un par de semanas ya que implicaba un gran porcentaje de la calificación final.

- Sasuke-san podría tomar un poco de agua? – preguntó Sai pero en vez de que Sasuke respondiera su rubio compañero tomó la iniciativa.

- Cierto Sasuke hay que tomarnos un descanso – se levantó – ya compraste comida porque me muero de hambre – agregó corriendo hacia la cocina mientras a sus dos compañeros les resbalaba una gota por la frente.

- Usuratonkachi – terminó Sasuke.

**Amigo: **Te piden permiso para agarrar agua o comida

**Mejor amigo:** Son la razón x la cual no tienes comida en tu refri

Ya habían terminado con el trabajo cuando de pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió, y por ella entraron los padres de Sasuke, ocasionalmente iban a visitarlo, sobre todo porque su madre aun no se adaptaba a la ausencia de su hijo menor, aunque sabía que por la escuela era mucho mejor que estuviera más cerca de la universidad.

- Sasuke. – llamó su madre y los dos azabaches se levantaron.

- Buenas tardes señor, señora – saludó Sai haciendo una pequeña reverencia, siendo aceptada por ambos padres.

- OTO-SAN!!! OKA-SAN!! – Naruto salió de la cocina con los brazos extendidos hacia los padres de su amigo y Mikoto lo recibió con un efusivo abrazo.

- Naruto-kun, mira nada más que grande te has puesto, estás cada vez más guapo. – sonrió Mikoto mirando al rubio quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Amigo:** Llama a tus papas como Señor y Señora

**Mejor amigo:** les dice PAPA! MAMA!!!

El teléfono sonó más de 5 veces cuando finalmente se dignó a contestarlo, encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche y miró el reloj, eran las 4 a.m. y un poco más, así que esperó que no fueran malas noticias.

- Bueno...? – preguntó tratando de despertar lo mejor que pudo aunque estaba seguro que sonaba somnoliento.

- Sai, lamento la hora pero necesito que me hagas un enorme favor. – le respondió la voz de Sasuke.

- Qué sucede Sasuke?

- Necesito que me prestes dinero, prometo pagártelo en un par de horas.

- Dinero? Pero que no tienes en tu cuenta bancaria? – escuchó un suspiro.

- Sai, estoy detenido en una delegación, puedes por favor traerme dinero suficiente para la fianza.

- Qué? Por qué no llamaste a Naruto en todo caso? – preguntó Sai.

- Porque...

Sasuke volteó a su derecha y en el fondo de una celda pudo ver a Naruto que lo miraba con una descarada sonrisa zorruna.

- ...porque fue precisamente el Dobe quien nos metió en esto?

- Si, así es Naruto – suspiró Sai. – estaré ahí lo más pronto que pueda.

- Gracias, te debo una.

**Amigo:** T sacaría d la cárcel

**Mejor amigo:** estaría al lado de ti diciéndote "no mames estuvo pkm jajaja"

Llovía fuera de la sala del velatorio, Sasuke se encontraba junto al féretro, su hermano se acercó a él y le susurró un par de palabra que él asintió, Sai observaba a los dos Uchiha, Itachi parecía tener las ojeras mucho más marcadas que de costumbre mientras que Sasuke se mantenía serio, incluso podría jurar que no parecía que estuviera asistiendo al funeral de sus padres, mientras que Naruto a su lado no dejaba de derramar lágrimas cubriendo su rostro con su brazo, pero no hubo mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Horas más tarde, Naruto cerró la puerta del departamento finalmente, después de jurarle a Itachi que permanecería al lado de Sasuke hasta que fuera necesario, Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto y por un segundo titubeó entre entrar o quedarse fuera para darle un minuto de privacidad, pero se decidió por cumplir su juramento al mayor de los Uchiha y tan pronto como entró y observó a su amigo sentado cabizbajo en su cama, se sentó frente a él en silencio.

- Sasuke... – No pudo terminar de hablar pues su amigo se aferró a él en un abrazo y rompió a llorar desde el fondo de su corazón, y él sólo pudo corresponder el abrazo y compartir el sentimiento e igualmente volver a llorar las últimas lágrimas que no pudo sacar durante el sepelio.

Un par de horas más tarde Sasuke se había quedado dormido, y él había permanecido a su lado hasta que el hambre lo obligó a ir a prepararse algo de comer, se encontraba en la cocina comienzo un ramen, recargado contra la barra cuando el azabache apareció por el corredor, no dijo nada simplemente pasó de largo hasta tomar un vaso de agua que bebió completamente para finalmente suspirar.

- Cómo te encuentras nenita llorona? – sonrió Naruto haciendo que saltara una vena en la frente del azabache, se acercó al rubio levantó la mano y pasando un dedo por la comisura de uno de los ojos de su compañero borró el rastro de las lágrimas.

- Igual que tu dobe – le sonrió finalmente haciendo que su compañero hiciera un gracioso puchero, que lo distrajo por unos minutos de su tristeza lo cual agradeció internamente pues necesitaba un bálsamo para su corazón.

**Amigo:** No t ha visto llorar

**Mejor amigo: **No le diría a nadie q has llorado pero se kagaria de la risa de ti cuando ya no estuvieras triste

Acababan de terminar de presentar los exámenes parciales, Sai se acercó a Sasuke extendiéndole un libro.

- Sasuke, gracias por el libro, me sirvió mucho.

- De nada.- volteó hacia Naruto quien miraba el cielo fuera de la ventana – Oe, Usuratonkachi cuando piensas regresarme los apuntes que te presté. – la rígida postura que adquirió su compañero acompañado de ese titubeo y nerviosismo le hizo saltar una vena de la frente y un tic en el ojo le apareció.

- Je, je, je, lo siento Sasuke, no recuerdo donde los dejé.

- Consíguelos – respondió el azabache con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo que el rubio se congelara.

- Hai – sonrió el rubio mirando un segundo a Sai quien negó con la cabeza. – Ah, Sakura chan!! – Naruto se acercó a la chica quien tan sólo escuchar el saludo se encrespó como gato a la defensiva.

- Qué quieres? – preguntó en el mismo tono que el azabache.

- Bueno es que necesito que me prestes unos apuntes para Sasuke porque yo se los pedí prestados... – la pelirrosa no escuchó nada más después del nombre del azabache, un segundo después con un par de ojos en forma de corazón se encontraba frente al azabache ofreciéndole sus notas y algo más si se podía, Sasuke la miró fijamente y todos se detuvieron en sus lugares, un par de segundos después el azabache suspiraba profundamente y tomaba el cuaderno que le ofrecía la pelirrosa.

- Arigato – respondió, de cualquier forma Sakura era la mejor alumna de la clase, tal vez sus notas le sirvieran más que las suyas.

- De nada – sonrió la chica pero cuando el azabache la dejó hablando sola un segundo después no fue una buena señal para ella.

**Amigo:** T pide prestadas tus cosas un par de días y t las devuelve

**Mejor amigo:** Pierde tus cosas y t dice "lo siento wey no sé donde lo deje"

- Por favor Sai, sólo quiero saber qué tipo de chicas le gustan a Sasuke. – suplicaba Ino mientras Sakura escuchaba muy atentamente.

- Aunque me encantaría poder ayudarte, realmente no tengo idea de la respuesta, no conozco tanto a Sasuke. – respondió Sai.

- Mooo – se decepcionó la rubia pero en ese momento Naruto y Sasuke entraban por la puerta, el rubio riendo y el azabache entre molesto y sonrojado.

- Y te acuerdas de la vez en que... – se acercó y le susurró algo al oído haciendo enojar aun más a su compañero. – y también cuando... - volvió a decirle algo al oído.

- Ese fuiste tú idiota!! – gritó un muy molesto y avergonzado Sasuke, mientras Ino pensaba en qué forma podría sacarle información a Naruto.

**Amigo:** Sólo sabe algunas cosas sobre ti

**Mejor amigo:** Podría escribir un libro con todas las pendejadas q t han pasado y las brutalidades q has hecho

- En verdad eso es lo que dicen – dijo Kiba al resto de sus compañeros – ya me parecía que ese Uchiha no era tan puritano como se hacía ver. Ja, ja, ja. – se burló frente al resto de sus compañeros, Sai permaneció observando al chico, sin decir nada.

- Hola chicos – Naruto entró y se quedó observando al grupo. – qué pasa?

- Eh Naruto, quieres escuchar una historia interesante – sonrió Kiba.

- Qué pasa Kiba?

- Karin está haciendo la llamada de la vergüenza. – Naruto se quedó en blanco y parpadeó unos segundos después.

- Llamada de la vergüenza? – preguntó confundido.

- Ya sabes a todos los que se enrolaron con ella en los últimos meses, al parecer alguien le pegó una enfermedad, y adivina quien fue, nada más y nada menos que el Puritano Uchiha.

Sasuke entró justo en ese momento, cuando Kiba mencionaba su apellido, miró al grupo un momento sosteniendo la mirada de todos, y pasando junto al grupo para dirigirse a su lugar nadie lo saludó, lo cual le pareció demasiado extraño, aunque los ignoró, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue llegar a su lugar y ver en primera fila como Naruto le tiraba un puñetazo a Kiba en pleno rostro dejándolo completamente noqueado en el suelo.

- Y la próxima vez ten más cuidado con respecto a quien piensas difamar, allá tu si quieres caer en una de las trampas sucias de Karin. – prácticamente escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno. – a ella ya le ajustaré cuentas después. – terminó tronando los dedos de su mano y dirigiéndose molesto hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba, y todos incluso Sai permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos antes de voltear a ver a Naruto quien platicaba como siempre con el Uchiha.

**Amigo:** T dejaría d hablar si los demás lo hacen

**Mejor amigo:** Les partiría la madre a los q t dejen d hablar

Sai se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento del Uchiha iba a tocar la puerta cuando, junto a él apareció Naruto e ignorándolo completamente abrió la puerta con el duplicado de llaves que tenía y entró como si fuera su propio departamento, Sai titubeó un instante al ver que había dejado la puerta abierta y tan pronto como atravesó el umbral escuchó un claro "estoy en casa!" desde el cuarto del Uchiha seguido por un "cuantas veces te he dicho que esta no es tu casa" haciendo que a Sai le resbalara una gota de sudor por la frente, ya que sabía que el Uzumaki lo único que no tenía en esa casa era su ropa, y comenzaba a dudarlo realmente.

**Amigo:** Toka la puerta d tu casa

**Mejor amigo: **entra hasta tu cuarto y grita "estoy en casa!"

El último día de prepa todos los alumnos se despedían, la libertad se respiraba en el aire así como las vacaciones, muchos ya no volverían a verse nunca más o quizás dentro de muchos años en alguna reunión de ex alumnos, este era el caso de Sai, así que se apresuró a ir a despedirse de Naruto y Sasuke pero los encontró en el salón, Sasuke en su lugar y Naruto sentado sobre el mesa banco.

- Entonces me acompañarás a visitar a Hinata?

- No tuviste suficiente con las indirectas de Neji durante la Navidad?

- Mooo, pero Hinata es mi amiga y que a su prometido no le caiga bien no significa que tenga que dejar de visitar a mi familia durante las vacaciones.

- Me extraña que la familia Hyuga no haya puesto una orden de restricción al ingreso de tu persona en su casa, aunque supongo que tiene mucho que ver con que seas el heredero de su socio.

- Je, je, je, recuerdas la cara que puso cuando le di un beso a Hinata por estar debajo del muérdago, o cuando le pedí bailar en la fiesta de año nuevo, o cuando aprovechamos las vacaciones para ir a la playa, debo enmarcar esas fotos - sonrió el rubio y Sai sólo permaneció viéndolos un par de minutos más antes de despedirse.

**Amigo: **Solamente son durante la escuela

**Mejores amigos: **las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año por el resto d tu perra vida ja'

No podía faltar la típica despedida organizada por alguno de los de la clase, y como tampoco podía faltar había una piscina, una enorme casa y muchos lugares oscuros en ese enorme jardín donde las parejas se perdían casualmente, así mismo el alcohol parecía estar en descuento y rebaja pues había miles y miles de botellas que se encargaban de apagar la ardiente sed de todos aquellos jóvenes.

Sai se acercó a Sasuke al ver que estaba tomando de más, y le quitó el vaso de cerveza diciéndole

- no crees que ya has tomado demasiado - pero sólo pudo voltear a ver como un tambaleante y más que ebrio Naruto se acercaba a ellos y decía.

- Sasuke te acabas esa cerveza porque aquí no she desperdicia nada, entendido.

A ambos les resbaló una gota por la frente.

- Mejor te llevo a tu casa Naruto – respondió Sasuke mientras sentía que todavía tenía control de su cuerpo, y jalando a Naruto prácticamente desaparecieron del lugar.

**Amigo:** T kita la cerveza (o lo q estés tomando) cuando vea q estas hasta la madre de pedo

**Mejor amigo:** Tambaleándose va hacia ti y t dice "t la acabas kabron xq aki no desperdiciamos nada"

Pero había una radical diferencia entre este "mejor amigo" y los demás mejores amigos existentes...

Sai no podía dejar que ambos chicos se fueran en semejante estado de ebriedad, así que hizo lo más sensato posible, ir a buscarlos, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando...

- Sasuke – gimió Naruto mientras el azabache lo acorralaba contra el auto besando su cuello – detente, nos van a descubrir... o peor... volver a arrestar... teme... – susurraba sintiendo como de pronto caía en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

- Descuida zorrito – sonrió Sasuke – en esta ocasión traigo el dinero necesario para pagar la fianza – sonrió malicioso mirando a su compañero con la lujuria pintada en el rostro. – que ese sea el menor de tus problemas. – terminó cerrando la puerta y acomodándose sobre su pareja para empezar a luchar contra la molesta ropa que llevaba el rubio.

Sai sonrió después de semejante escena, dio la media vuelta y regresó a la fiesta, lo más seguro es que esa camioneta no saliera del estacionamiento después de muchas horas.

...y esta diferencia era, que esa "amistad", había alcanzado hace mucho un nuevo nivel...

Notas de autora:

Ok, esta es la primera historia yaoi que publico en esta página, esta cuenta la utilizaré única y exclusivamente para publicar yaoi, y pues insisto que debería haber una sección de yaoi solamente para no tener que poner tanta advertencia, hay público al que no le agrada el género ^,^ pero bueno esta primera historia es para ambientarme y ver que tan bien me reciben, si veo que no hay problema seguiré subiendo historias, si no me la llevaré con puro shonen ai. :P

Novahikaru.

2 febrero 2010


End file.
